


I Can Tell You're Lying

by Castielgavemewings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielgavemewings/pseuds/Castielgavemewings
Summary: All is fair in love and war, but Oikawa kind of feels like he's cheating.-or-Oikawa hits his head while shopping with Iwaizumi, Oikawa wakes up, but something is not quite kosher
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 20
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I love these two so much and this idea that I just had to. Enjoy! Tell me what y'all think!

It wasn’t that Iwaizumi didn’t _like_ shopping. He liked it as much as the next guy. It was just that he did not particularly like shopping with Oikawa. However, his one weakness seemed to befall him when Oikawa would ask him to go shopping. Take this morning for example.

“Iwa-chan, I think you need some new clothes!” Oikawa called from Iwaizumi’s bedroom where he was, without a single doubt in Iwaizumi’s mind, looking through his clothes. This was always how it started. Last time, Oikawa had slept over, but, in standard Oikawa fashion, had not put all that much forethought into it. This resulted in Oikawa borrowing some of Iwaizumi’s clothes, which prompted the onslaught of _Dear God Iwaizumi, you really wear this?_ And _Iwa-chan I just had the best idea, let’s go shopping!_

“Iwa-chan! I just had the best idea! Let’s go shopping!” Oikawa said. _Yep, right on cue_. Iwaizumi thought to himself.

“Oikawa, I just bought some new clothes.” Iwaizumi lied, hoping his friend would not pick up on it.

“You’re such a bad liar Iwa-chan. You wear the same shirt two times a week, and have for the past two months!” Oikawa called in response. Caught in his lie there was not much Iwaizumi could do.

“I like that shirt.” Iwaizumi replied defensively.

Oikawa emerged from Iwaizumi’s room, clad in a smart-looking button up and what Iwaizumi assumed was a brand-new pair of jeans. What Iwaizumi was paying the most attention to, however, was the look in Oikawa’s eyes. It was all puppy dogs, rainbows, and lollipops. Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa did it on purpose, he had figured out that if he wanted Iwaizumi to say yes to something, that was all he had to do. And it made Iwaizumi want to smack the shit out of him.

“Please Iwa-chan? I need to go shopping too! I practically have nothing to wear these days!” With that, Oikawa dramatically flopped down on the couch next to him. Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa had just fed him pure bullshit. Oikawa had probably gone shopping yesterday. Iwaizumi dutifully stared at the boring documentary on the screen. One look at Oikawa, and it would be over. Oikawa, sensing the disturbance in his persuasive force, leaned forward, leaping to his feet and positioning his face right in front of Iwaizumi’s.

Iwaizumi didn’t look away fast enough, so he put on his shoes, and they left.

* * *

The mall was busy that day, which only added to Iwaizumi’s discontent.

“We can go to three stores, then we are leaving.” He said, looking straight ahead.

“You’re so mean Iwa-chan! Can’t we go to four?”

“Three.”

“ _Please_ , Iwa-chan?”

“Three and a half.”

“What does that even mean Iwa-chan? I mean honestly could you be any more vague!” Oikawa lamented. Iwaizumi smiled at that, content to trail behind Oikawa as they headed into their first department store of the day. Oikawa was immediately drawn to the polo shirts while Iwaizumi idly meandered through the tees. He was looking through a rack of shirts that mainly depicted bands when Oikawa came up behind him.

“Iwa-chan how does this one look?” Iwaizumi suppressed his urge to roll his eyes and turned around to face his ecstatic friend. Oikawa held up a black polo shirt to his chest, giving Iwaizumi his best smolder.

“Stop making that face.” Iwaizumi retorted. Oikawa feigned offense, but continued to hold up the shirt, shifting his expression to a content neutral instead. Iwaizumi liked the shirt, he had to admit.

“It’s nice.” He conceded, but Oikawa was far from satisfied.

“Okay, but do you like this one more?” Oikawa asked, holding up a navy blue instead.

“They’re the same color.”

“How can you even _say that_ Iwa-chan? You’re so dense! Honestly!” Iwaizumi laughed, relishing in the look of disgust on Oikawa’s face.

“You give me no choice but to buy them both!” Iwaizumi’s mouth hung open as he watched Oikawa do just that.

The next store they visited was completely dedicated to belts, of all things. He watched Oikawa struggle between a smooth brown belt, and a black belt that was reversible, and _apparently_ that made a world of difference, and Iwaizumi was a complete idiot for not knowing otherwise. After forty-five minutes of back and forth, Iwaizumi had to intervene.

“Go with the brown belt.” Oikawa whirled to face him; his chocolate eyes wide in shock. Oikawa cocked his head, it made him look sort of ridiculous, but sort of really cute. Iwaizumi shook his head to clear it.

“What was that, Iwa-chan?”

“I said go with the brown belt.”

“Why?” Oikawa prodded, a mischievous look that was usually restricted to the volleyball court coming over Oikawa’s face. Iwaizumi was not sure he liked being on the receiving end of it.

“It…makes your eyes stand out more.” Iwaizumi finished. It wasn’t like he had lied, so he didn’t know why the admission had made him feel so scandalous.

“I didn’t know you could be so _romantic_ Iwa-chan!” Oikawa teased. Iwaizumi was grateful that Oikawa went back to admiring himself in the mirror before he could see the blush that spread across Iwaizumi’s cheeks. Oikawa had an unnatural talent for making Iwaizumi blush. It was like god had specifically placed Oikawa on the earth to fluster him.

But, to Iwaizumi’s credit, Oikawa bought the brown belt.

It was then that it happened.

The pair were chatting, or rather, Oikawa was chatting at Iwaizumi while staring at his reflection in the department store windows. When Iwaizumi questioned him about it, Oikawa said he was window shopping. Iwaizumi knew better. He may be an idiot, but he sure wasn’t stupid. It was at that moment that Iwaizumi noted the approaching lamppost, and altered his course to go around it. He was listening to Oikawa drone on and on about how he detested the various geniuses of the world when Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa hadn’t stepped out of the way.

“Oikawa! Look—” _Thump._ Oikawa ran squarely into the post. “...out” Oikawa’s head smacked against the cement. Iwaizumi grimaced. _Yeesh, that’s gotta hurt._ He knelt to the ground next to his fallen companion. Oikawa was knocked out cold. Iwaizumi briefly wondered if he should call the paramedics. He decided he’d give Oikawa thirty seconds.

He gave it ten.

* * *

Oikawa blinked into the white light of the…where was he? He looked around the room to find Iwa-chan resting his head in his hands.

“Iwa-chan..?” Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi’s head shot up.

“Oh good! You’re awake!”

“Did you get my bags?” Iwaizumi’s face cracked open into a smile.

“Yes, Shittykawa, I got them” Iwaizumi came to sit next to him.

“What happened?” Oikawa asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

“You were too busy oogling yourself to notice the big ass lamppost in front of you. You hit your head pretty hard, and then you hit the ground even harder.” Iwaizumi explained. Okay, well, _first of all_ , Oikawa would like to point out that he wasn’t looking at himself, but rather at Iwaizumi. It was easier than just staring straight at him, but he felt like that omission of detail would do him some good to stay omitted.

 _And I’m the dense one? Yeah right._ Oikawa had heard the sentence. But he hadn’t thought the sentence, and Iwaizumi’s mouth didn’t move.

“Did you say something, Iwa-chan?” Damn, Oikawa must have hit his head harder than he thought. Though, that’s not to say it didn’t hurt. The pounding between his temples was hard to ignore.

“No?” Iwaizumi replied, looking at him strangely.

“Are you okay? Should I get the doctor?” Iwaizumi rose to his feet.

“No, no Iwa-chan, you worry too much.” And though it was true, Iwa-chan did often worry too much, Oikawa just adored the attention.

 _Maybe I should get the doctor anyway, what’s he gonna do about it?_ Oikawa heard it again, Iwaizumi’s voice, but his mouth wasn’t moving.

“Iwa-chan, think of a number between one and ten.” Oikawa said, Iwaizumi looked at him like he had milk bread for brains.

“Why?”

“Please, Iwa-chan? You know, it’s awful to be mean to an invalid.” Oikawa gave Iwaizumi his best Iwa-chan eyes for good measure.

“Okay, okay.”

_Eight Eight Eight Eight Eight_

“Eight.” Oikawa said confidently. Iwaizumi turned to face him, narrowing his eyes.

“Lucky guess.”

“Okay, now my turn!”

“Five.” Oikawa sucked in a gasp.

“How did you know!”

“You always pick five, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa sure seemed to have a lot to worry about. Between the way his head hurt and the fact that he could maybe read minds, Oikawa didn’t know what to think about first.

 _What should I have for dinner tonight? I had yakisoba yesterday…maybe I should just eat it again._ Oikawa burst into laughter. So, this was the kind of thing that Iwaizumi thought about.

“What’s so funny?”

“Iwa-chan, do you think I’m pretty?”

_Yes._

“Pretty annoying.” Iwaizumi replied, unperturbed. Oikawa’s face exploded into a blush.

And Oikawa realized that this was about to be very _very_ fun.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn, he knew he wouldn’t be having the time of his life, but he sure as hell didn’t think he’d be so upset he’d feel like ending it all on the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here we go again! I'm so excited for what I have planned for this fic! Please come along for the ride!

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a sideways look as they left the hospital.

“Stop staring at me, Pervykawa.” Iwaizumi said, nudging Oikawa with his shoulder.

“Iwa-chan! You’re so mean I’m not _pervy_!” Oikawa sang in response, Iwaizumi laughed, his face eventually settling on a smile. Oikawa didn’t know what to think about Iwaizumi thinking he was pretty.

On the one hand, Oikawa shouldn’t even know that was what he was thinking. On the other, he was almost ridiculously happy that Iwaizumi thought so, and on the _other_ other hand, Oikawa knew that plenty of people found him attractive and meant nothing by it. As they boarded the train back home, Oikawa debated telling Iwaizumi. That would be the morally correct thing afterall, right?

 _Jesus, he’s attractive._ Oikawa whipped around to face Iwaizumi, wondering if the thought had come from him. However, the voice sounded again, this time, clearly female.

 _Maybe I should go ask him for his number._ Oikawa’s eyes connected with a brunette standing directly across from them. She followed her eyes to Iwaizumi, a pulse of ivy envy running through him.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whispered. Iwaizumi met his eyes.

“I just had the best idea—”

“We are _not_ going shopping _ever again._ ”

“Iwa-chan! First of all, how dare you, second, I think you should go talk to that girl over there.” Oikawa said, sliding in a glance toward the brunette. Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes.

“Why would I do that?” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa faltered. He couldn’t very well explain he had mind melded with her, and figured out she had a crush on him.

“She’s been…looking at you this whole time. Come on Iwa-chan would I do you wrong?” Oikawa finished, hoping that his performance had done the trick. Iwaizumi shrugged himself off the wall and walked toward her.

A hot and sticky feeling slid over Oikawa. Like being told Iwa-chan couldn’t hang out, or missing a set. Oikawa wallowed in the disappointment. It was unusually strong, he hadn’t gone into it expecting that Iwaizumi would turn down the offer or anything, so why did he feel so…down. He watched as the pair chatted for the duration of the train ride, exchanging numbers halfway through. It was only when the train slowed to a stop that Iwaizumi came over to meet him.

“Hey! Thanks Oikawa!” Iwaizumi clapped a hand to his shoulder.

“No problem, Iwa-chan.” And Oikawa continued to walk home cloaked in defeat. They didn’t talk much as they approached the street where Oikawa would turn away from Iwaizumi.

“Hey…are you alright?” Iwaizumi asked as they stopped at the corner. “You’ve been quiet.” Oikawa looked at him. “Not that it isn’t a welcome change.” Iwaizumi added with a laugh. Oikawa just looked down at his shoes Now or never he told himself.

 _I wonder what Mika is doing. Maybe I’ll text her when I get home._ Oikawa just shook his head.

“It’s nothing! My head is just a bit sore.”

“I bet! Get some rest, okay? Want to come over tomorrow? We can watch that new zombie movie!” Iwaizumi said, pulling away from Oikawa.

“Sounds great Iwa-chan!” Oikawa took the long way home, never breaking eye contact with the sidewalk. He couldn’t shake the feeling of disappointment, no matter how many times he tried to take his mind off of it. The feeling had settled around his heart and made its home there. Oikawa could tell it had no intention of leaving.

* * *

Oikawa had always wondered if he would be by Iwaizumi’s side forever, but watching him and Mika sit together on the couch as he stuck the DVD in told him the answer. It had taken Mika only six months to undo his history with Iwa-chan, _evidently._ Oikawa often regretted introducing Iwaizumi to her, but he never regretted seeing Iwaizumi smile at her, or watching them cook together or how perfectly _domestic_ the whole thing seemed.

The truth was, the ordeal had sent Oikawa into some kind of spiral. He no longer had enough appendages to count how many different people he’d slept with over the past six months, promising a call in the morning, but deleting the number the second the door closed behind him. He didn’t see Iwaizumi as much anymore. Iwaizumi would blame it on college, or that he didn’t sleep much the night before, but the pretty brown-haired reason was right in the middle of Oikawa’s line of sight. It had been his idea that Mika come along in the first place, something told Oikawa that another cancellation lay dangerously close, so in a last-ditch effort to see his friend, he had invited her along.

_Is he watching?_

The sound pulsed so quickly through Oikawa’s mind that he almost didn’t catch it. He’d been working on shutting the thoughts out. Believe it or not, being privy to everyone’s thoughts was not nearly as appealing as it once had seemed. After listening to endless complaints of hunger and the trials of living a sexless existence, Oikawa could definitely say he was over it. The issue seemed to lie solely with Iwaizumi. Whenever he tried to block him out, the thoughts just got louder, another reason he was very nervous about having both Iwaizumi and Mika in the same room with him.

Oikawa dutifully kept his back to them, giving them the privacy, it seemed, Iwaizumi needed.

 _Come on, come on, turn around._ Oikawa stilled. What in the hell could _that_ have possibly been about?

He could hear the sound of their clothes against each other, and the click of their lips, by all accounts Oikawa should face the wall for the next two hours and stew in his own misery. Then again, Oikawa was always a sucker for his own curiosity. He turned around, seeing Mika pull back from a freshly kissed Iwaizumi. Relief washed through Oikawa, who was feeling absolutely no relief, but one hundred percent confusion. Had Iwaizumi just been relieved that Mika had…no that made absolutely zero sense.

Oikawa stepped away from the television, taking his seat on the floor, back pressed up against the couch.

“Come sit up here, Oikawa!” Mika’s too-sweet voice crooned from above him. “We can make room.” Oikawa thought he might detonate on sight as he watched Mika crawl into Iwaizumi’s lap, a happy little smile playing over her lips. Oikawa pushed himself up onto the couch, careful to avoid the side of Iwaizumi’s thigh and the tops of Mika’s feet. The film started playing, but Oikawa checked out.

Six months of this. _Six months_ of playing second fiddle to a girl that _he_ had introduced Iwaizumi to. Jealously danced along his ribs as he felt his hands grip the armrest. It wasn’t that he hated Mika, it was that he hated the way that Iwaizumi let her sit on his lap, and kiss him, and say his name. _Hajime._ Instead, Oikawa felt reduced to Iwa-chan, the childish nickname from the childhood friend. Discontent, twice as strong as it usually was filled him to the brim. Damn, he knew he wouldn’t be having the time of his life, but he sure as hell didn’t think he’d be so upset he’d feel like ending it all on the spot. Images flashed through Oikawa’s mind, but they weren’t his.

_Oikawa at a swimming pool, laughing as he dove in. Oikawa at sleepaway camp, crying into Iwaizumi’s shoulder about how much he missed his parents. Oikawa playing volleyball, one of his best sets of all time. Oikawa in sweatpants, cooking ramen and studying for an exam._

_Great._ Oikawa thought, Iwaizumi was reliving their greatest hits. The onslaught continued.

 _Mika standing on the train the day they met. Mika drawing on a napkin while they ate. Mika’s hands running over Iwaizumi’s body. Mika crying in a hallway._ Oikawa wanted to cry. Iwaizumi was _comparing_ them.

Instead, he stood up and walked to his room. It was too much.

“Shittykawa, what are you doing? Oikawa where—” The shutting of Oikawa’s door would have to serve as enough of an answer. A quiet knock sounded. Iwaizumi didn’t wait for Oikawa to respond before coming in.

“Hey Iwa-chan” Oikawa said quietly, regretting his use of the nickname.

“What happened out there, Oikawa? Are you alright?” Iwaizumi’s voice was laced with concern, not that it mattered. Oikawa could feel it.

“I’m just not feeling well.” He responded, hoping, yet again, that the half-assed lie would cover his tracks. Instead, Iwaizumi stretched out a palm to touch Oikawa’s forehead. A bolt of electricity ricocheted its way down Oikawa’s spine.

_He doesn’t feel sick._

Oikawa knew he was caught in a lie.

“My throat is sore.” He offered weakly.

“So, you…went to your room?” Iwaizumi pressed. Iwaizumi never had been one to let Oikawa off the hook.

“I…might be contagious or something, I didn’t want to get you guys sick.” It sounded perfectly reasonable to Oikawa. Iwaizumi laughed outright.

“I wasn’t making out with _you_ Shittykawa!” okay _ouch_.

“But you know how germs are they…permeate.” Oikawa said, not even sounding convincing to himself. Iwaizumi plopped down on the bed next to Oikawa, who was desperately wishing that Iwaizumi could read his mind.

 _This is about Mika; I knew I shouldn’t have brought her._ Oikawa wondered if he was really being that obvious.

“It’s not about Mika.” Oikawa interjected before he could stop himself. He couldn’t lose Iwaizumi. Not like this. “If you were…wondering.” Oikawa wondered if there had been a person in history more stupid than himself. If so, he hoped that someone had helped the poor bastard out.

“No, I know. I just…I hope you feel better.” Iwaizumi said, not moving from his seat next to Oikawa. “Something has been off recently, Oikawa. I want to talk about it.”

“What do you mean, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said, putting his best impression of innocence into the question.

 _You don’t talk to me like you used to. I feel like I don’t even know who you are anymore. I feel like I haven’t seen you happy in a long time. I just want to know why. I miss you, Shittykawa._ Oikawa felt like he’d been slapped across the face.

“I just think that there has been a lot of…distance between us, and I—”

“Me too.” Iwaizumi held Oikawa’s gaze.

 _Such beautiful eyes_. Oikawa wasn’t sure if that thought had come from Iwaizumi or himself.

“I want to see you more, talk to you like we always used to. I know you’ve been busy with school, but I miss how we always used to see each other.” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa nodded, preparing his response, but Iwaizumi’s thoughts cut him off.

 _Before I started dating Mika. But she makes me happy, and Oikawa introduced us, isn’t this how it’s supposed to be?_ As the thought entered Oikawa’s mind, he felt the sadness dripping from Iwaizumi. Oikawa felt like he was being torn apart. He couldn’t stand to see Iwaizumi this way.

“Sure thing, Iwa-chan! I’m free tomorrow, let’s go out for shabushabu!” Oikawa suggested. Iwaizumi’s eyes lit up. Oikawa was content. As long as Iwaizumi was happy, that would be enough, it would have to be.

Oikawa watched the movie with them after. Ignoring the feeling of longing.

Twice as strong as it usually was.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all, you can only spend so many hours gazing into pure starlight before you realize that the stars aren’t gazing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going somewhere this I swear up and down. Hold on just for like three more chapters (and it won't take six months next time swearsies)

When Iwaizumi showed up at Oikawa’s door, he took a moment to compose himself before knocking. He had spent a veritable hour being berated by Mika for Oikawa’s little stint yesterday. It probably would have been shorter had it not been for the fact that Iwaizumi had taken the stance of defending Oikawa for all he was worth.

_“Hajime,” Iwaizumi wanted to cringe at the use of his name in her mouth. She always said it so wrong. Drawing out the first syllable instead of the middle one. The thing was, however, that he wasn’t sure if she said it different than anyone else, or if she just seemed to use it when she was angry. Well. When she was angry and when they were around Oikawa._

_“I am so tired of taking the backseat to Oikawa. Whenever he needs something it’s like I don’t even exist! You prance off to his rescue, because everything is peachy-fucking-keen as long as Oikawa’s doing alright. But what about me, Hajime? What about all the times I’ve needed you?”_

_“Mika, he was feeling sick, and he hadn’t seen me in a while and—” Iwaizumi started, only to be immediately cut off._

_“There you go again! Defending him when I’m trying to tell you that he bothers me!” She splayed her hands in the space between them for emphasis before balling them into fists._

_“Listen, I know Oikawa can be a bit of an acquired taste but he’s been my best friend for sixteen years now. I think if you made more of an effort to really get to know him—” Iwaizumi offered, and he believed it wholeheartedly. In the past six months, Mika had not once tried to get to know Oikawa. Which, if he knew anything about Oikawa, could almost guarantee that he would make no effort to get to know her._

_“No, you listen, Hajime. I tried. I went over there and pretended to like that godawful movie, pretended to like Oikawa, and he still threw a fit! And there you went chasing after him like some kicked puppy!” Iwaizumi was not sure that that counted as trying._

_“Do you know how many times I’ve blown him off because you don’t want me to see him, Mika?” Iwaizumi’s voice grew softer said the words. It was one of the things that made the lump of sadness in his chest clench painfully._

_“I’m sure it’s a lot considering you two can’t go one fucking day without hanging off each other! You have practice together five times a week and it’s still never enough!” Mika shot back, ignoring the look of hurt in Iwaizumi’s eyes._

_“I can’t do this right now. I’m leaving.” Iwaizumi was almost positive that he was going to be late at this rate, and he couldn’t say that being around Mika was exactly enjoyable right now._

_“Where do you think you’re going? Oh, wait, that’s right, you have plans with your dearest darling Oikawa Tooru.” At that, Iwaizumi grabbed his wallet and crossed the room._

_“I’ll see you later, Mika.” He said before shutting the door. She yelled something at the other side, but Iwaizumi didn’t bother to hear it._

Iwaizumi took a steadying breath and knocked. Oikawa took his sweet time opening the door, but once he did Iwaizumi had to hold back a gasp. Oikawa was dressed in his favorite blue crewneck and jeans that fit almost too well. Oikawa smiled as if he knew what Iwaizumi had been thinking and opened the door wider.

“I’m almost done getting ready, Iwa-chan. I’ll just be five minutes.” Iwaizumi didn’t know why he had bothered trying to be on time. If he guessed correctly, Oikawa was about seventy percent ready, which meant he really had a half-hour left to wait. Oikawa led Iwaizumi into the living room before disappearing into the bathroom. Content to sit and watch whatever Oikawa had playing, Iwaizumi sat and waited.

Oikawa wasn’t sure if the blush on his cheeks was still visible when he checked himself over in the bathroom mirror. He replayed the moment that he had opened the door over and over in his head, or, more specifically, what had run through Iwaizumi’s head when he opened the door. It was one of his favorite tricks. Over the past six months, he had learned quite well what Iwaizumi liked to see him in, and today, so it seemed, he had gotten it just right.

 _Wow._ Was the initial thought that had flashed across Iwaizumi’s mind immediately followed by _He looks gorgeous._ Oikawa had tried not to let it get to his head, but it appeared he was failing miserably as he mouthed the words to himself in the mirror. Oikawa carefully walked himself through his skincare routine before starting on his hair. It wouldn’t be a five-minute thing, but he knew that Iwaizumi already knew that. When he walked out to his living room, he found Iwaizumi stretched out on the couch, ankles crossed and nose buried in Oikawa’s latest issue of Volleyball Monthly.

“Find anything good in there?” He called to Iwaizumi, who peered up at Oikawa over the top of the pages. His eyes widened ever so slightly, and Oikawa listened with no small amount of satisfaction as _Does he always look this good?_ Fluttered through Iwaizumi’s head. Oikawa desperately wanted to verbally reply, but he restrained himself. Iwaizumi rose to his feet and moved toward the door.

“I know we agreed on shabushabu but does Agedashi tofu sound good?” Iwaizumi said it calmly, but Oikawa felt the pulse of desire streak across his sternum. He found it funny that Iwaizumi lusted after Agedashi tofu in the same way that people typically lusted for others. After feeling how deeply the man desired his tofu, Oikawa was in no position to refuse him.

“Sounds great to me, Iwa-chan!” He replied.

They made idle conversation as they boarded the train, but Oikawa could tell that Iwaizumi’s mind was elsewhere. Images of a screaming Mika were bombarding his head, and he could feel the headache slowly starting behind his temples.

“Is everything okay, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked. If he didn’t find a way to get screaming Mika out of his head, he would definitely lose it.

“What? Oh! Yeah, everything’s fine.” Iwaizumi said, but he was always such a horrible liar, and asking the question had had the opposite effect of what Oikawa had intended. The memories pressed harder, starting to creep in around the edges of his vision.

“Stop. Lying.” Oikawa gritted out as the pain worsened. Iwaizumi sent him a confused look before rolling his shoulders and facing Oikawa.

“Mika’s pissed.” He offered. _No shit, Sherlock_. Oikawa wanted to say back, but he bit his tongue and adopted his sweetest, most innocent, positively radiant, inquisitive look.

“Why?” He tilted his head as he asked it, and saw Iwaizumi’s lips twitch up at the sight.

“First of all, you look dumb. Second of all, I’m sure you already know.” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa faltered. Did he...know? “You’ve always been observant. She just…struggles with our relationship. She thinks that we spend too much time together.” Oikawa tightened his grip on his seat as his heart started to race.

“Do you…agree?” Oikawa asked, careful to monitor his tone.

“You’re such a dumb piece of shit asshole, Oikawa, if you think that I agree with her.” Iwaizumi said “Actually, that’s part of the reason she got so upset.” Regret settled in Oikawa’s chest, but it only made him angry. If Iwaizumi was regretting defending him, then maybe a small part of him had agreed with her. But just as quickly as the regret had flared, it subsided and was replaced with that same curious feeling of longing that had plagued him last night.

The train came to a slowing stop, and they headed off toward Iwaizumi’s favorite restaurant. Considering that it was Saturday, the place was pretty busy, and Iwaizumi stared off into space as they lingered by the entrance.

“Should I ask her to marry me?” Iwaizumi’s words cut through the silence, and Oikawa thought he just might pass out. Before he had the chance to speak, images flooded his mind.

 _Mika in a wedding dress. Mika playing with kids. Mika smiling by the ocean._ Mika doing all of the things Oikawa could never do. The onslaught continued. _Oikawa laughing at a bar. Oikawa dressed in smart business casual. Oikawa on the day he hit his head buying a brown belt._ Oikawa fulfilling the role that he had been cast in, shackled to it for life. The rage bubbled up in his throat, but he couldn’t deny Iwaizumi that life, not if he really wanted it.

“Do you want to marry her, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whispered at the ground. His chest constricted with twice its usual strength; he wasn’t sure if he could breathe anymore.

“She makes me happy.” Iwaizumi said, choosing to omit the sometimes. Oikawa missed that thought, still reeling from the thoughts he’d been made privy to moments before.

“Then I don’t see why you need to ask me, Iwa-chan. Let’s get tofu later. Mika needs a ring.” Oikawa tossed a smile to Iwaizumi before grabbing his hand and pulling him down the street.

Iwaizumi knew that if Oikawa hadn’t thought it was a good idea, he wouldn’t have been so gung-ho about the whole thing. It didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt. After all, you can only spend so many hours gazing into pure starlight before you realize that the stars aren’t gazing back.

You can only spend so many nights lying awake wondering what brown hair would feel like against your chest.

You can only spend so many months watching, waiting, and hoping before you realize you’d wait forever.

You can only spend so many years in love with your best friend. And when you spend so long clinging to your last, best, hope, you’d do anything to keep it close. If it meant marrying Mika so that she’d stop fighting for Iwaizumi to cut Oikawa out of his life, then he’d propose tonight.

Oikawa went home and cried for all he was sure he had lost. He drank, and he sang sad songs in the shower, and he put on his favorite Area 51 documentary. He wondered what kind of life he’d live now that Iwaizumi had chosen to make a glorious exit. Oikawa would tie himself to the center of Iwaizumi and orbit around him, he’d do anything to guarantee that Iwaizumi would always be right there, within reach. So, when his phone buzzed around nine-thirty, he’d thrown it out the window. Consequences be damned. Nothing would stand between him and Iwaizumi, not even that pitiful line of text. Not even the three words had eviscerated him when he read him. Because when his phone buzzed at nine-thirty the words had read:

_She said yes._


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day?? Who am i.

As it turns out, Oikawa found that the best way to remain close to Iwaizumi was to bother him about the upcoming wedding. He’d practically plaster himself to Iwaizumi’s side and talk for hours about the various details. It was on a night like that, in mid spring that something started to change. Oikawa had been talking about planning the bachelor party when Iwaizumi had clapped his hand over Oikawa’s mouth.

“Oikawa, I’m glad that you have taken such an extreme interest in my wedding, but I feel like it’s all we ever talk about now. Can we talk about something else instead? Something like—”

“Aliens in New York 6!” Oikawa finished for him. Iwaizumi’s face froze before a grin splashed over his features. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but Oikawa felt the relief wash over him. Oikawa had just launched into his latest conspiracy about what the symbolism of the Stone of Promise actually meant when Iwaizumi rudely stopped paying attention. Oikawa only knew because he could hear Iwaizumi’s thoughts wandering.

 _I miss him. I miss him and his weirdness. I wonder if he’ll still talk about this twenty years from now._ Warmth wound its way around Oikawa’s heart because of course he’d still talk about this twenty years from now. He’d talk Iwaizumi’s ear off for eternity if he was given the chance. Before he could continue his explanation, an image flashed across his mind. Iwaizumi had his hands wrapped around someone’s waist, head on their shoulder as they cooked dinner. Oikawa’s happiness died in his chest as he wondered why now of all times he had to watch as Iwaizumi daydreamed about his life with Mika. The saga in Iwaizumi’s mind continued nonetheless.

_Iwaizumi draped his arms around Mika’s waist, watching as she worked on dinner. She was humming a song, her voice lower than Oikawa recalled. Iwaizumi moved an arm to brace against the countertop, pressing a quick kiss into her short brown hair before—_

Short brown hair? Last time Oikawa checked, Mika had long hair that she often tied into a braid. It was then that the Iwaizumi in his head spun Mika around to reveal wide chocolate brown eyes and the face that Oikawa had spent twenty-two years staring at in the mirror. Oikawa choked mid-sentence and turned to face Iwaizumi with wide eyes. Iwaizumi flinched like he’d been hit before amending,

“Sorry, you were saying that the Stone of Promise actually symbolizes—”

“Daydreaming about your sweetheart?” Oikawa offered, hoping that Iwaizumi would take the out. _Something like that._ Fluttered through Iwaizumi’s mind, and Oikawa turned bright red.

“Oi, are you okay Shittykawa? You look like you might have a fever or something.” Iwaizumi said, and just like he had so many months ago, he pressed his hand to Oikawa’s forehead, but this time he wasn’t so quick to pull back. Iwaizumi’s hand lingered there, and Oikawa turned his gaze to meet Iwaizumi’s.

_Such beautiful eyes._

“I-Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whispered, both seeing and feeling the pulse of unbridled want in Iwaizumi’s eyes. A knock sounded at the door, and Iwaizumi pulled away like he’d been burned.

“No fever, Trashykawa. I guess you live another day, unfortunately.” Iwaizumi said before rising to answer the door.

“So mean!” Oikawa replied before following him. Mika, woman of the hour, stood at the door holding a bag of groceries. Oikawa admitted this looked pretty bad. He knew his face was a whole shade range of red, and Iwaizumi’s pupils were still blown. Mika slid a cold gaze over Oikawa before moving to press a quick kiss to Iwaizumi’s lips.

“How are you, Hajime?” She asked, but Oikawa thought the way she said it was nasty. Iwaizumi just pulled her into a quick hug before taking the bag from her hands. Since the engagement, these weekly dinners had become some of the best and worst nights of Oikawa’s life. On the one hand, Oikawa absolutely delighted in pissing off Mika at any given time. On the other, it really sucked to watch her cling to Iwaizumi, eyes staring straight into Oikawa’s.

Mika and Iwaizumi cooked dinner as Oikawa set the table and mixed the drinks. Iwaizumi took his alcohol straight, but Mika and Oikawa preferred fruity little things that took Oikawa forever to make. He was sure that it was the only thing that they had in common.

“So, what did you think of those listings I sent you, Hajime?” Mika asked as she chopped a handful of chives. Oikawa’s hands stilled, and he debated the merits of spitting in her drink. A rotting and greasy feeling filled his chest, and he felt like he might lose the snack he’d had earlier, but, while he was, indeed, pissed, he wasn’t _that_ pissed. Mika pulled shit like this all the time, which meant that the only possible source was…

 _God, did she have to bring this up now?_ Images of minimalist apartments with granite countertops and black cabinets flashed through Oikawa’s mind. _I told her how I felt about renting a new place._

“They were nice, very modern.” Iwaizumi answered, suddenly finding the pot of boiling water absolutely captivating.

“Is that all?” Mika asked, “I’d like more of your input than that.” She began peeling the carrots with much more force than necessary.

“I told you how I felt about renting a new place, I’m just not sure it’s the right time.” Iwaizumi responded in a level tone. If Oikawa hadn’t spent so long getting to know the ins and outs of that voice, he probably would have mistaken it for calm. If Oikawa couldn’t feel the ember of anger in his chest, he might have been none the wiser.

“The market in Kyoto is great right now, it would be smarter to move sooner.” Mika shot back, gripping the peeler with an unreasonable amount of strength.

 _Kyoto_. Oikawa’s eyes swelled in their sockets as he turned to look at Iwaizumi who already had stepped toward Oikawa with his hands raised in defense.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi started, taking another step toward him. Oikawa just shook his head, pressing himself against the counter. Mika smiled sweetly, teeth grazing over the ring on her finger.

“Oh, Hajime hasn’t told you yet? My company is opening a new branch in Kyoto, and I’m taking on a supervisor position there. I hope you can still make it to the wedding.” Mika said, turning her attention back to the nikujaga cooking on the stove.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, Iwaizumi’s expression was panicked.

“I was going to tell you after dinner, Oikawa, I promise.” It made no difference to Oikawa when he found out.

“Y-you’re leaving?” Oikawa could feel the tears before they came, but it didn’t make it any less embarrassing when they spilled from his eyes. It was then that Mika once again decided to grace them with her wonderful thoughts.

“Come on, Oikawa, it’s not like you won’t see him around. There’s always birthdays and hol—”

“Don’t say another word to him.” The command came from Iwaizumi, and the rage-by-proxy in Oikawa’s chest flared. Mika looked like Iwaizumi had slapped her. Oikawa wished he had.

“I’m just filling him in, Hajime. Think of it this way, now he’s got more time to adjust.” Before Mika could contribute any more valuable information to the conversation, Oikawa streaked out of the kitchen, locked himself in the bathroom and cried. Oikawa should have known better than to hope for some peace and quiet, because moments later Iwaizumi was there, knocking at the door.

“Come on, Oikawa. Please let me in.” The muffled voice pleaded.

“No.” Came the curt reply.

“I know how to pick this lock, Shittykawa, and you know I’ll do it.” Oikawa knew he was right. He moved from the floor and opened the door wide enough for Iwaizumi to squeeze through. Iwaizumi didn’t say anything, just stood in between the sink and the wall and waited for Oikawa to do his worst. Instead, Oikawa launched himself at Iwaizumi, clinging to him like it would keep him in Tokyo. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s back, stroking smooth lines while Oikawa cried.

“Why are you leaving me?” Oikawa whispered into his chest. Iwaizumi’s grip just tightened.

“I won’t leave you. Not now, not ever.” Iwaizumi soothed.

“But how could you say that? How could you say that and move to _Kyoto_?” Oikawa was yelling into his shirt now, probably getting it all snotty and gross, but Iwaizumi couldn’t be bothered. _I won’t go._ That thought, filtering through Iwaizumi’s mind, worked wonders on soothing Oikawa, but the barrage of _I’m sorry_ ’s that followed it sent tears running over his cheeks once more.

“Nothing has been decided yet. Mika’s jumping the gun. I’ve still got a semester left of school to finish. If anything, we’d live apart for a while before anything like that…happened.” Oikawa could feel the truth of the statement, but it didn’t help. Putting off the inevitable didn’t mean that it would never come to pass, it just meant that he’d have longer to think about it before it did.

“You should go…help cook dinner or something. I need a minute.” Oikawa said, but Iwaizumi didn’t move. _If I go back out there, I’ll just be angry. I can’t do that in front of him._ The thoughts froze over Oikawa’s heart. He knew at that moment that Iwaizumi needed him just as much as he needed Iwaizumi. So, Oikawa ponied up, dried the tears, wiped the snot, and headed back out to finish the drinks.

At this time, Oikawa cannot confirm nor deny any allegations of spitting in Mika’s drink.

Dinner was awkward, but Oikawa took probably too much satisfaction in watching Mika reach for Iwaizumi’s hand and seeing him pull it back. Alcohol did what it did best and numbed the ache of knowing that his days with Iwaizumi were now officially numbered.

The food was good, it always is when Iwaizumi cooks, and they decided to finish the night with a movie. Much to Oikawa’s _absolute delight_ it was Mika’s turn to pick the movie, and she picked _A Day Without You_ , a cheesy romantic comedy that Oikawa would have liked had Mika not picked it. However, Oikawa didn’t pay all that much attention to it. It was hard to when his shoulder was pressed up against Iwaizumi’s and he was practically brain-shouting at him.

Iwaizumi was imagining the day that he would leave Oikawa, which hurt really fucking bad to watch. He watched as Iwaizumi pulled up in his car, leaving Mika in the passenger seat. Iwaizumi knocked on Oikawa’s door before coming in and pulling a crying Oikawa into another hug. They talked without sound as Iwaizumi wiped the tears from his face. Iwaizumi pulled something from his pocket, a single piece of folded paper, before pulling Oikawa close one last time and closing the door behind him. The images left Oikawa with more questions than answers, mostly about the little piece of paper before a single thought overtook Iwaizumi’s head.

 _Get off. Get off. Get off._ Oikawa turned at the almost-sound to see Mika sitting in Iwaizumi’s lap, and watched Iwaizumi’s eyes turn hard at the sight.

Oikawa wondered if Iwaizumi was happy, and wanted to kick himself because he really, really, really hoped he wasn’t.


	5. Chapter Five

True to his word, Iwaizumi had stayed in Tokyo to finish his last semester of school. The passage of time did little to ease Oikawa though. Since the death knell of Iwaizumi’s Leaving had rung out across the kitchen, Oikawa had become something of a ticking time bomb, and with the wedding drawing ever closer, Oikawa felt more like he was counting down to a funeral.

“Oikawa, Mika wants to know if you’d be okay with wearing a blue tie instead of a black one.” Iwaizumi read from his phone adding some explanation before looking up at Oikawa expectantly.

“You know I look absolutely stunning in blue, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa added, gathering all the brightness he could and injecting it into his words. Oikawa would stand up there naked if it meant getting the whole thing over with sooner. What Oikawa wasn’t expecting was the thrum of agreement that ran through Iwaizumi’s head, and what he expected _even less_ was Iwaizumi chiming in verbally.

“Yeah, I know Shittykawa.” Oikawa couldn’t hide the blush so he covered it with his hands. He wondered how much more of this he could take. How much blush-hiding could he store in his body before Iwaizumi caught on. _Iwaizumi stared at an Oikawa clad in a royal blue suit._ Oikawa’s blush intensified. Maybe he had less time to evade Iwaizumi than he thought. _Iwaizumi stared down at where his hands threaded through Oikawa’s._ Oikawa thought he should have written a will instead of a best man’s speech. _Iwaizumi leans in and kisses him softly, untangling one of his hands to rest on Oikawa’s cheek._ Oikawa leapt up from the couch and made a break for his bedroom. How unfair, he thought, that Iwaizumi could just dangle these things in front of him. Oikawa was starting to recognize a pattern with him and hiding behind doors from Iwaizumi. And, right on cue, Iwaizumi opened the door.

“What the hell, Oikawa?” Oikawa tried to keep the tears at bay, he really did, and, to his credit, almost succeeded. Iwaizumi just had to ruin it with the tears in his own. He’d only seen Iwaizumi cry a handful of times, and nothing ruined Oikawa’s self-control more completely.

“I don’t know, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa offered, expecting Iwaizumi to drop it. Instead, he sucked in a breath and fisted his hands in his short hair.

“I don’t know either.” Iwaizumi said plainly and plopped rather unceremoniously down on Oikawa’s bed.

 _I can’t do this to him. I can’t do this to me._ Iwaizumi’s words netted themselves around Oikawa’s brain. The tears came harder as he moved to stand in front of Iwaizumi.

“I know it’s a lot,” Oikawa started, moving to kneel in front of the best friend he’d quietly loved for years, “If I didn’t think you could do this, I’d tell you. I promise.” Iwaizumi’s eyes widened as he took his head in his hands. Iwaizumi cried quietly for a moment before meeting Oikawa’s eyes. The pain that lay there shattered something fundamental in Oikawa.

“I’m so sorry.” Iwaizumi whispered, and Oikawa didn’t need to hear his thoughts to know what Iwaizumi was talking about. Oikawa bit into his knuckle, hoping the small hurt would distract from the large on that was threatening to crack his ribs into so many pieces. He rallied; the _I forgive you_ ready at the tip of his tongue, but when he went to say the words, his traitorous mouth got the best of him.

“Don’t leave me Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s tears fell harder at that, but it was the grip he had on Iwaizumi’s knees that intensified the most. Here he was, literally begging Iwaizumi on his hands and knees not to leave him. Where had it all gone so wrong? He wondered. He wished he could go back to the day he hit his head. He wished he hadn’t pointed out Mika. He wished and wished and wished like he had for years. So it was commonplace, you see, when no one answered.

“Never, Oikawa. I’d never.” Iwaizumi said, so close to silence that Oikawa nearly didn’t hear.

“Then it’s okay, Iwa-chan. We’ll be okay.” Oikawa leaned his head against Iwaizumi’s knee and listened to the tension as it dissolved between them.

 _I wish you knew, Oikawa, how much I mean that. How much I’d never leave you. How angry I’d be if we were separated. I’d tear the world apart just to hold us together._ Oikawa heard the words, but he already knew. He’d thought the very same thing every day for the past decade or so. He knew that if push came to shove, he’d let the world go up in flames just to watch the shadows dance over the smooth planes of Iwaizumi’s face.

Iwaizumi’s phone range, and it was done.

* * *

The night before the wedding was a lot of things, but it wasn’t exactly pleasant. As Oikawa sat at the rehearsal dinner, picking over his filet, Mika’s choice, though Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi would rather have Agedashi tofu, he found himself completely entertained by the thoughts of Iwaizumi’s mother.

 _I never thought I’d see the day Iwaizumi settled down, let alone with a girl like Mika._ Oikawa tried not to laugh as he watched her dour expression fall onto Mika. To her credit, Mika did look rather beautiful. Oikawa put another bite of filet in his mouth, which he came to regret seconds later, as Ms. Iwaizumi’s thoughts continued to grace him. _I always thought it would be Tooru, but as long as he’s happy, I’m happy._

Oikawa couldn’t stop the inhale that lodged the steak in his throat, and he couldn’t stop the sputtering that happened, and he couldn’t stop the commotion as Iwaizumi wrapped his hands around his abdomen and squeezed like his life depended on it. Oikawa watched as the steak flew out of his mouth and landed squarely in Mika’s lap. Had he not been so preoccupied with not keeling over right then and there, he might have been able to restrain the laugh that peeled from his mouth at Mika’s disgusted face. Perhaps, if Iwaizumi had not been so preoccupied with saving Oikawa’s life he could have prevented his own laugh. If Mr. and Ms. Iwaizumi hadn’t been so worried about their almost-son nearly being KO’d by a piece of filet they, too, might have remained tight lipped, but, unfortunately for Mika and the half-chewed piece of steak in her lap, it was something of a perfect storm.

“He did that on purpose!” Mika squealed, rushing to her feet and sending Oikawa’s steak to the floor. Mika’s mother was at her side in an instant, affirming that there was no way that Oikawa could have possibly done that intentionally.

“We’re just lucky that Iwaizumi was so quick on his feet!” Mika’s dad chimed in, a small smile tugging at his lips. Oikawa composed himself, throwing a quick apology to Mika before turning to face his savior.

“Thanks, Iwa-chan! That was close!” He said with a wink, delighting in the smile that rested on Iwaizumi’s face.

“Don’t make me regret it.” Iwaizumi shot back, but his thoughts betrayed him. _Don’t scare me like that, Shittykawa._ Oikawa just smiled through the rest of the dinner, partly happy to be alive, but mostly happy to be next to Iwaizumi.

After dinner Oikawa found himself somewhat cornered in the hallway. Ms. Iwaizumi stood in front of him, hands planted squarely on her hips, and a tight line pressed across her face.

“Good evening, Iwaizumi-san!” Oikawa piped up, hoping that this was just a very intimidating goodnight.

“Tooru.” Ms. Iwaizumi started, flicking one of her hands up to rest on her shoulder.

“Yes?” Oikawa could feel himself shrinking into the wall which was now firmly pressed against his back.

“What do you think of Mika?” She asked. Oikawa shuddered, hoping that he could blend in with the wallpaper.

“Well, she’s certainly Iwaizumi’s fiancée! She’s a girl, that’s for sure!” Oikawa wished he could staple his lips shut. He watched as Ms. Iwaizumi’s lips twitched into a smile before breaking apart as she laughed.

“Oh, Tooru.” She laughed as she wiped the corners of her eyes. “I guess that’s about what I expected.”

“What do you mean, Iwaizumi-san?” Oikawa responded, relaxing a little as he schooled his features into careful innocence. “Don’t worry about it, Tooru, but, if I may give you some advice. Life is like a…” She paused, looking for an apt comparison, “Volleyball game.” Oikawa thought she was bad at metaphors. “If you’re down ten points, and it’s looking like a loss, do you just give up?” Oikawa shook his head vigorously.

“Of course not, you strategize, try to throw them off their guard, you do anything in your power to close the gap.” Oikawa explained.

“Yes, that’s what you do, so don’t just…give up…at volleyball…or anything else.” Iwaizumi-san continued. Oikawa was a little bit lost in the comparison, but what she lacked in words Iwaizumi-san made up for in thought. _Don’t give up on my son, he hasn’t given up on you._ “Do you understand?” She asked, her cheeks tinged ever-so-slightly pink.

“I do.” Oikawa smiled. Iwaizumi-san moved to place a hand on his bicep, giving an encouraging squeeze.

“Do your worst, Tooru.” With that, she smiled and continued toward her room. If Iwaizumi-san wanted his worst, he’d show her. He’d show Mika, he’d show Iwaizumi, he’d show them all exactly how hard he’d fight for what he wanted. Mika might have won the battle, but Oikawa would show them what it looks like to win the war.

Oikawa stared at the ceiling as he tapped into the side he didn’t like to show off the court. It was always there, supplying him with usually unhelpful ideas, but tonight it hummed with possibility. There was nothing, Oikawa decided, that he wouldn’t do.

_Just knock on the door. Come on, it’s just Shittykawa. Knock on the door already, goddammit._

Oikawa got to his feet. He knew who it was, just the man he wanted to see. He swung open the door to reveal none other than Iwaizumi, who looked like he’d been put through hell.

“I-Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked.

“Oikawa! I didn’t wake you up, did I?” Oikawa shook his head, but was almost knocked off his feet by the sheer amount of panic that was radiating from Iwaizumi.

“No, you didn’t, but, um, what brings you here?” Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi wiped his hands on his pants before moving to run his nails over the tender skin at the side of his fingers. They were already raw and his ring finger was nearly bleeding. Iwaizumi only did that when he was extremely nervous, and Oikawa moved to grab his wrists. “You don’t want your hands looking like you shoved them in a garbage disposal on your wedding day.” Oikawa said before pulling Iwaizumi into his room.

“It’s really nothing, Oikawa. It’s just that Mika is really upset, and I tried to tell her that it wasn’t your fault that you choked—” Oikawa cut off Iwaizumi with a laugh.

“You know what, I bet she is, but, with all due respect, if I had taken my pick of a time and place to die, I really wouldn’t have picked here. Besides what kind of best man would die the night before his best friend’s wedding?” Oikawa meant it to lighten the mood, but Iwaizumi visibly flinched, fighting to move his fingers back to the raw nail beds.

“That’s the thing, Oikawa. Mika…she wanted to kick you out completely,” Oikawa’s face fell, “But I told her that there was no way I was getting married if you weren’t going to be there, and she kind of freaked out, but she calmed down, and she said that you can’t be my best man because she can’t stand to have you in the pictures.” Iwaizumi finished; Oikawa would have felt his own rage more intensely had it not been for the plummeting feeling that was bleeding into him from Iwaizumi.

“Your pictures will suffer for it.” Oikawa said with a mock-pout. That worked, and Iwaizumi gave him a smile. The rare kind, closed lips and soft curves, and it made Oikawa’s heart pound.

“I know they will, Shittykawa. You should tell her.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he said it, but Oikawa was more surprised by the eddy of truth that the statement held. It was the first time that Iwaizumi had sort of encouraged their little feud, and Oikawa felt like he had just taken his first step forward in months. “But you’re really…okay with that?”

“Of course not, Iwa-chan, but I’m here for _you_ , and that doesn’t change, no matter where in the room I am.” Oikawa spoke, completely honest for the first time in a while.

 _Besides, I’d rather be standing in Mika’s place._ Oikawa thought to himself, but as the same image flashed across Iwaizumi’s mind, of Oikawa in the royal blue suit, hands entwined, Oikawa wondered if he’d said it aloud. He was distracted enough that he said the next part into the space between them.

“Just wait, Iwa-chan. One day.” Oikawa, realizing what he had just said, turned white, gaze rushing to scan Iwaizumi’s face, but that same rare smile had settled there.

“Wait for what, Trashykawa?” He asked.

“You’ll see.” Oikawa replied. “Ready for tomorrow?” Iwaizumi smiled, and pulled Oikawa into a hug.

“As I’ll ever be. Don’t cause too much trouble.” Iwaizumi whispered. Oikawa smirked into Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

_You have no idea._


	6. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A montage of memories—of Oikawa— dancing through the ether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking 2 or 3 more chapters?? Thanks so much for reading you guys are amazing and I love you all so much. Thank you for letting me turn this HC into a real thing. I adore you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

In spite of the five am wake up call, Oikawa had never felt better. It was a beautiful day, ripe for the taking and dear God was Oikawa going to take it. Iwaizumi had bullied him for the ridiculous number of things he’d packed into the hotel for a single night stay, but, in this moment, the twenty-four-step skincare routine was crucial. After all, it was step one in Oikawa’s Ten-Step-Plan-To-Raise-Absolute-Hell. He’d just finished tying his tie when a knock sounded at his door. Predictable as ever, Iwaizumi stood there, face white, looking for all the world like he was one more step from passing out. Oikawa moved forward to catch him around the shoulders.

“So, how’s the dashing groom this morning?” Oikawa smiled, pulling Iwaizumi into the room and closing the door behind him. Iwaizumi just plopped onto the bed and began wringing his hands.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more nervous in my life.” He muttered, moving to turn his gaze to meet Oikawa’s. Oikawa moved to sit next to him, resting his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“What do you need, Hajime?” _Step Two: Use Iwaizumi’s Given Name._ Oikawa felt the shock flash through Iwaizumi’s mind, replaced with a sense of warmth, just as Oikawa assumed it was. The most important part of this whole thing was ensuring that he was not about to ruin both his and Iwaizumi’s life. Though Iwaizumi-san’s talk with him the night before had been rather encouraging, he had to be one thousand percent sure.

 _It sounds right when he says it._ Oikawa hadn’t expected that, he felt the color rising in his cheeks, and moved his hand to smother the little fire building there. _If only he knew that he was the only thing I needed._ Iwaizumi’s mind continued.

 _Well. Shit._ Oikawa thought, realizing that, no matter how big his hands were, there was no hope of covering the blush now.

“Just needed to talk.” Iwaizumi said instead, resting his head on the top of Oikawa’s own.

“Then talk.” Oikawa replied, shifting to make himself more comfortable against Iwaizumi’s side. Iwaizumi sighed, and the floodgates in his head opened. A montage of memories—of Oikawa— dancing through the ether. Glowing like so many stars against the inky black of Oikawa’s conscious.

“Thank you for everything ‘kawa.” Iwaizumi whispered, but Oikawa heard the crack in his voice, and the sniffle in Iwaizumi’s nose. Oikawa would be mad that Iwaizumi was crying all over his freshly gelled hair, probably getting snot and all sorts of nasty fluids in it, but not today. Today would be the first day of the rest of his life, and the first day off his life where he wouldn’t bite holes through his tongue, choking back every _right_ thing he’d always wanted to say. Oikawa turned to face Iwaizumi who was trying (and failing miserably) at concealing the tears in his eyes.

“The greatest pleasure of all of my life, has been getting to spend it with you, Hajime.” _Step Three: Be Honest._ Iwaizumi looked taken aback at the absence of pomp in the words. _Me too, Oikawa. I just wish you hadn’t said it like a goodbye._ The words threaded through Oikawa’s head as Iwaizumi leaned to press his forehead against Oikawa’s, his breath coming hushed and shaking. Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi by the shoulders, positioning him squarely in front of himself.

“And it will continue to be the greatest pleasure of my life.” Oikawa finished. _Step Four: Let Him Know You Have No Intention of Leaving._ Iwaizumi just stared at him, properly looking at him for the first time in ages. So beautiful, always. Iwaizumi thought, and Oikawa wished, for once, that Iwaizumi could hear his thoughts as he silently begged him to say it out loud.

“Good. I couldn’t do it without you, anyway. Plus, you’re kind of clingy, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said and stood. Oikawa wanted to stomp his feet at how abruptly Iwaizumi had ended the moment. Iwaizumi extended a hand to Oikawa, and he took it.

“Well, Iwa-chan, let’s go get you married.” _Step Five: Make Sure Iwaizumi Gets to the Altar._ Oikawa said, moving toward the door, but Iwaizumi stopped short. _Do I do it now? Is this the right time? Is this even a good idea? Am I about to ruin my life?_ Oikawa’s vision blurred at the sheer number of questions that were flooding into his brain from Iwaizumi. Nevertheless, Iwaizumi reached into his pocket and pulled out the same folded paper he’d seen in Iwaizumi’s thoughts earlier. Except, Iwaizumi was supposed to give it to him the day he left for Kyoto, not today.

“Read it after the wedding, and Tooru?” Iwaizumi looked up at him as he said it. _Step Six: Get Iwaizumi to Call You Tooru (optional)._ Oikawa nodded in silent confirmation. “You might…think of me differently, but please, don’t let it come between us.” With that, Oikawa took the paper and let Iwaizumi lead him from the room.

The paper was burning a damn hole in his pocket as he took his seat. _Step Seven: Sit next to Iwaizumi-san so She Gets a Good View._ Iwaizumi-san looked up at him expectantly as he sat down, Tooru just gave her a winning smile and a thumbs-up.

“Did you speak with him, Tooru?” She asked, ignoring the stare from her husband. Oikawa turned to face her.

“Yes, I spoke with him.” Iwaizumi-san’s face fell.

“I’m sorry, I thought—” She began, only to be abruptly cut off by Oikawa.

“Don’t worry, Iwaizumi-san, the deal is far from done.” He smirked, reassured by the glint of mischief that reflected in her dark eyes. It was no mystery where most of Iwaizumi’s personality had originated. Iwaizumi-san opened her mouth to respond but the quartet began playing, and she fell silent.

Mika began walking down the aisle, and Oikawa stood, careful to keep his expression pleasant. _Step Seven: Don’t Give it Away._ Mika looked absolutely beautiful, clad in a lovely white ballgown, cheeks blushed just so, and eyes focused on Iwaizumi. Unfortunately for Mika, however, she was not the only one focused on Iwaizumi. _Step Eight: Pay Attention to Iwaizumi._ Oikawa turned his full attention to catching anything that might have been going on Iwaizumi’s head, shocked to find an absolute puddle of nothingness. The static made Oikawa panic, and he turned his gaze to Iwaizumi only to find that he was already looking. Iwaizumi swallowed hard and turned to look back at Mika.

Oikawa was hit so hard with the unadulterated regret that he thought he may need to take a seat. Iwaizumi’s brain filled quickly after that. Oikawa didn’t know if he could call it that if it was really just one word on repeat, but he figured he could call it what he wanted if it meant getting it over with sooner.

 _Please._ The word filled Iwaizumi’s head, playing on an endless loop. Oikawa could see the way that Iwaizumi’s chest was heaving from his spot in the pews, and it make anger burn fiercely. The doubt he’d been carefully monitoring vanished. _Step Nine: Are You Fucking Sure?_ Oikawa nodded to himself in affirmation.

The ceremony began, and Iwaizumi took Mika’s hands in his own. Mika was pretending to dab at tears that didn’t exist, and that set off Oikawa more than anything else had. The priest welcomed everyone, and Oikawa put his game face on. It was almost showtime, and he’d be damned if he looked anything but perfect.

The priest had just finished his rather lengthy rant on the meaning of marriage and the sacred bond between them, and Oikawa just tried to focus on not throwing up on the spot. It was then that the vows began. Oikawa’s head split open at the overwhelming panic that was radiating off of Iwaizumi. Had he forgotten his vows? But Oikawa knew he hadn’t. He’d been practicing for months. Mika began.

“I met Hajime on the train, I was so focused on him that I actually missed my stop,” She began, searching Iwaizumi’s eyes. If Oikawa hadn’t been paying such close attention, he could have mistaken it for head-over-heels-ness, but he recognized her expression. She was _looking_ for something.

“I’ve often been asked if I believed in love at first sight. My answer was always no until I met Hajime, but now, not only to I believe in it, but I’ve experienced it.” Oikawa watched Iwaizumi shift his feet.

“Our relationship started that day, and I know it will never end. With Hajime by my side, I’ve become a better person. It’s not to say that every day is perfect, but every day is exciting, and I grow a little more every day. That’s why I’m standing here, ready to be your wife, for today, and forever.” Oikawa had to give her some credit. She could write vows.

 _God, if you’re listening, help me._ Oikawa heard from Iwaizumi as he watched his best friend look skyward. Oikawa watched Iwaizumi steel himself and lock eyes with his bride.

“The day we met, my best ma—best friend, Oikawa, suggested I go talk to Mika. Now, he’d just hit his head, and I wasn’t sure if he was thinking straight, but it turned out to be the best advice he’d ever given me. I know now he’d never lead me astray.” Oikawa watched Mika’s mouth press down at the corners. These were not the vows they had practiced. Iwaizumi turned to look at Oikawa, which made Mika’s expression sour even more. Except, Iwaizumi didn’t turn his eyes away as he continued.

 _Oikawa. Just keep looking at Oikawa._ Iwaizumi thought.

“Mika has become so much more to me than I ever thought possible. If you had told me years ago that I would be up here today, I wouldn’t have believed you. It’s not easy, to believe that something like this could have happened to a person like me, that I have been so lucky to have had you by my side for years, and now I get the chance to be by your side forever.” Iwaizumi’s face went white. _To have had you by my side for years._ Most of the people in attendance knew that they had met just over a year ago. It didn’t help that Iwaizumi was still looking at Oikawa. Realizing that, Iwaizumi turned to face Mika, who was crying tears of pretty much anything but joy.

“Mika, from the day I met you, I knew you were something special, something that I couldn’t let go, and I never intend to.” Oikawa breathed a sigh of relief. These vows were familiar. “No matter what comes our way, I know that you will remain constant. I can do anything as long as I’ve got,” Iwaizumi paused, eyes flitting back to rest on Oikawa, “you, to do it with me.” Oikawa wished he had another piece of steak to choke on. Anything to distract from the train wreck he was witnessing. With that, the vows concluded.

 _It’s time._ Oikawa thought, wringing his hands. The priest readied himself to speak, and Oikawa readied himself for battle. The priest recited something, Oikawa felt his heart pick up, waiting for the famous line.

“If there are any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace.” The priest paused, waiting, and Oikawa rose to his feet. _Step Ten: Speak Now._

“I object.” Oikawa said, and you would have thought a bomb detonated in the chapel.

First, it was quiet, as one hundred pairs of eyes turned to scan Oikawa. Second, were the scandalized gasps that erupted from one hundred mouths. Third, was the _elation_ that exploded from Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi’s eyes had rushed to Oikawa the second he stood, and Oikawa hadn’t missed the tears that were shining little trails down Iwaizumi’s cheeks. But fourth. Fourth was the sound of Mika shrieking as she clutched Iwaizumi’s wrists, her perfect French tips hanging on for dear life at the force of her grip.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa began, “I hope you forgive me for this. I’ve been in love with you for a decade. I’m in love with the way you listen to me talk about anything for hours. I’m in love with how you can cook, how you talk to animals in a silly voice, how you cried all night at our first sleepaway camp, how you always know what to say to me, how you say my name, how you never have realized how beautiful you are, and every day since I introduced you to Mika, I’ve regretted it, I’m tired of regretting it, and I’m not going to regret this. I won’t apologize for the sixteen years I’ve spent with you. I won’t apologize for this. I love you, Hajime. I have for my whole life, and I’ll love you for the rest of my life, and I’ll love you for a long time after that.” Oikawa finished, and he felt Iwaizumi-san’s hand as it wrapped around his, giving it an encouraging squeeze before she stood, too.

“Oikawa…” Iwaizumi said, removing his wrists from Mika’s grip. He was crying in earnest now, but motioned for Oikawa to come closer. Oikawa wasted no time in rushing into Iwaizumi’s arms. He was home. “I love you too. Have for a long time now.” Iwaizumi moved to place Oikawa squarely in front of him. Oikawa just laughed through his own tears, smiling like no one was watching. The smile that was only ever meant for Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi turned to address the audience.

“I know that a lot of you have traveled to be here, and I’m sorry that this didn’t turn out how you probably expected—” Iwaizumi turned to face Oikawa just in time to watch Mika grab the priest’s Bible and smack Oikawa over the head with it. The last thing Oikawa saw before he hit the ground was that Iwaizumi was wearing mismatched socks.

Oikawa woke up stretched out across one of the pews, Iwaizumi’s hand on his forehead. The first thing he noticed was the quiet.

“Where is everyone?” Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi just smiled down at him.

“They left, Shittykawa. You put on quite a show.” Oikawa laughed at that, even though it made his head pound.

“Wait a minute, Iwa-chan! Think of a number between one and ten.”

“This again? Is this your post-almost-dying ritual or something?”

“Just do it! Please!” Oikawa begged, eliciting a laugh from Iwaizumi.

“Okay, I’ve got it.” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa focused hard, straining to hear Iwaizumi’s thoughts. He came up with nothing.

“Three!” Oikawa declared.

“Wrong, it was six.” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa beamed, launching his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t hear Iwaizumi’s thoughts anymore.

Oikawa figured he could tell him everything he needed to know.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely, irrationally, eternally.

The days that followed were anything but easy. As Oikawa came to find out, ruining a wedding was something of a mess to clean up. However, no matter how many phone calls, cancellations, or bitchy customer service reps he was up against, Oikawa smiled. It all paled in comparison to Iwaizumi Hajime. Oikawa figured he would have sawed of both legs with a toothpick and still managed to have a stupid little grin on his face. After all, what were two legs against the galaxy and everything in it? Not a fucking thing Oikawa believed.

It wasn’t until two full days later in the washed out quiet of Iwaizumi’s apartment that the two were properly alone, not a crying face or a worried mother in sight. Mika had left for Kyoto the day after everything went down; the memory of the conversation still fresh in Oikawa’s mind.

_The knock at Oikawa’s door had surprised him. As far as he knew, Iwaizumi was busy with seeking out various refunds from various apologetic vendors, and unless, in a highly unlikely turn of events, he had given up, Oikawa was quite certain Iwaizumi was not outside his door. Nevertheless, he pulled himself to his slippered feet and shuffled toward the door. Perhaps the person he expected to see least stood there. Mika, hair tied back and eyes red-rimmed, raised her gaze to meet Oikawa’s._

_“Can I come in?” She asked, voice barely catching in her throat. Oikawa was suspicious. Mika now had a reputation as a bearer of head trauma as well as canonically hating Oikawa for the past year, but Oikawa never had been one to turn away a crying girl, so he swung the door open a bit wider and moved to sit across from her._

_“Ah, Mika, I should—” Oikawa started, assuming she had come for a (partially warranted) apology._

_“Stop, Oikawa.” Mika said, cradling her face in her hands. The weariness in her voice gave Oikawa pause. He assumed she wouldn’t be skipping down the damn hallway, but he had expected anger if anything, not this…resignation. “I knew it was you. It always was. Since the moment I heard him talk about you.”_

_“What are you talking about?” Oikawa asked, hoping that the good old trusty playing dumb tactic would work._

_“Oikawa, please. I’m talking about Hajime. What in the fuck else would I be talking about?” Mika’s eyes searched his. Oikawa kicked himself for thinking that would work, but all was not lost._

_“No, I mean what do you mean him talking about me?” Oikawa said quietly, looking down at his palms._

_“God, Oikawa, are you going to make me spell it out for you?” Mika asked, but Oikawa held his tongue, knowing that, if he stayed quiet, he was much more likely to receive an answer. Mika sighed, lacing her fingers into a little net “I thought he was just bad at conversation at first, or didn’t want to talk about himself, I didn’t know, but after a while, I realized that Hajime_ was _talking about himself, or at least he believed he was. Oikawa, I know more about you than I…” Mika quieted for a moment, teeth sinking into her bottom lip, “Have you ever heard someone talk about something that they are so passionate about that you can’t help but fall in love with them?”_

_Oikawa paused, remembering how Iwaizumi used to talk about Godzilla for an hour before watching Oikawa talk about aliens for twice as long. The way his face would light up, stars dotting his irises as he walked Oikawa through the plot time after time. How his hands would gesture wildly. How his smile would split into a grin and then dissolve into a laugh. Oikawa just nodded._

_“That’s exactly what it was like, but he wasn’t talking about something. He was talking about_ you _, Oikawa. I knew, but I tried to stop it. I believed he wouldn’t do that—” Mika cut herself off with a sob, and Oikawa placed a hand on her shoulder._

_“Mika, whatever you do, you absolutely cannot blame Iwa-chan. He didn’t…it was never his intention…”_

_“How do you know that?” Her voice slipped on the words, struggling to splash past her lips._

_“I just do. Iwa-chan…he would never intentionally hurt anyone. Let alone take it this far.” Mika just nodded at that and moved to stand._

_“Love him well, Tooru.” Mika said before leaving. Oikawa promised himself he’d do exactly that._

* * *

Oikawa’s eyes fluttered up to Iwaizumi’s. The air was electric, years of sparks finally aligning for the perfect storm. Oikawa took a step toward Iwaizumi, placing his hands on Iwaizumi’s waist. Iwaizumi tensed, looking at Oikawa with so much gentleness that Oikawa thought he might shatter on the spot.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi tested the name on his lips. Oikawa let it hang between them before composing himself.

“Iwa-chan, there’s so much I want to—” Oikawa started, only to be abruptly cut off by Iwaizumi’s forehead pressed against his own.

“Do you have the paper I gave you?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa’s brows knit in confusion before he reached into his back pocket, nodding. “Read it.” Oikawa’s fingers trembled over the delicate little thing, unfolding it quickly, carefully. Iwaizumi’s eyes were shut tight, and Oikawa moved a hand to his face as he read the title.

_The Vows I’ll Never Get To Say_

“Read it to me.” Oikawa whispered. Iwaizumi’s eyes opened at that, hand moving to take the little miracle from Oikawa. He cleared his throat, and Oikawa tried to ignore the stinging behind his eyelids, as Iwaizumi began reading.

“My Oikawa,” Iwaizumi began, and Oikawa’s breath caught in his throat. “There’s so much I wish I could do, so much I wish I could say, so much besides this, but, for one reason or another, I have ended up here, and I hope you don’t hate me for this half as much as I hate myself for it, but this was the only way I could walk down that aisle. I don’t think I could live with myself if you never knew.” Iwaizumi paused to draw a shivering breath, and Oikawa felt the first traitorous tear gather along his lashes.

“First, I’ve always loved hearing you talk. Which is lucky because you do it all the damn time, and the idea of not hearing that voice every single day makes me wonder if my ears have any use if not to hear you talk about anything, everything. If not to hear you call me that dumb nickname, if not to hear you talk about aliens, if not to hear you tell me everything about your day in excruciating detail.” The tear made its way down his cheek, only to be pushed off its path by a single stroke of Iwaizumi’s thumb. Oikawa moved his own to cover the hand on his cheek, Oikawa needed his touch now more than ever before.

“Second, I think you might be heaven’s most beautiful creation, and God knows you’ll never let me forget it. I’ve seen a lot of the world, but show me a sunrise, and I’ll think of your smile. Show me the snow atop Mount Fuji, and I’ll think of your hands. Show me heaven, and I’ll show heaven you.” Oikawa choked out a sob, moving to press himself against Iwaizumi’s chest. A decade and then some of longing left his body, only to be replaced by a flood of outright and unadulterated love.

“Third, I am so grateful to have spent so long at your side. You have shown me that no matter the odds, no matter the consequence, I can count on you. I haven’t been able to rely on much in my life, but you were the steady presence that got me through it all. There’s nothing that I can’t show you, tell you, or ask you. You’re there. I love that.”

“Fourth and finally, I am in love with you. Completely, irrationally, eternally. I wouldn’t trade you for anything, but I’d trade anything for you. There’s a world out there, and it’s beautiful and interesting and wide, but I don’t need any of it. I’ve found the only thing I need, and it’s you. Now, I know you might need some space, and it might not be temporary, but please try to forgive me. I’m sorry that I was never brave enough to tell you myself, but I believe I can make this work. I believe you deserve everything, so please, fall in love. Fall in a love so deep and ruinous that it almost compares to how I feel about you. I’ll miss you. I already do.” Iwaizumi finished reading with a wet sniffle, moving his sleeve to swipe at his cheeks. Minutes passed, filled only with tiny sobs and little sighs.

“Tooru?” Iwaizumi asked, breaking the silence at last. Oikawa peered up at him, lashes clinging to each other, and moved his hands to cup Iwaizumi’s cheeks.

“You’re a stupid and insufferable bastard for keeping all that to yourself, you know that?”

“I’m so—” Iwaizumi started.

“I’m not done.” Oikawa cut him off. “You’re a stupid insufferable bastard, and I’m in love with every inch of you. Watching you get married I…I felt like I was losing myself along with you. You’re the everything that I deserve, and I’m going to spend the rest of my life proving that every atom of my being loves every atom of yours. I’m going to show you the most beautiful life, I promise.” Oikawa finished, looping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck.

“You already have, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa’s eyes threatened more tears.

“Do you mean that, Hajime?” Oikawa asked, and Iwaizumi was almost offended at the genuine questions that swam in Oikawa’s eyes.

“I do.”

And when Oikawa pressed their lips together, the puzzle was complete. It was something more infinite than the stars, something deeper than the moon, and warmer than the sun. It was whole in the way that makes you wonder how you have been living as merely a half for so long. It was perfect.

It was later that night, with Oikawa sitting squarely against Iwaizumi’s chest that a knock sounded at the door. Oikawa half was interested in seeing who was at the door and half very much wanted to pound whoever was interrupting into the dirt. However, the former got the best of him, and was pleasantly surprised to find Iwaizumi-san on the other side of the door.

“My son!” She said with a laugh and squeezed Oikawa into a rib-cracking hug. Iwaizumi laughed, tossing an arm around his mother’s shoulders.

“And what am I, chopped liver?” He mock-pouted (a handy skill picked up from one Oikawa Tooru) Iwaizumi-san turned to face him and poked him squarely in the middle of his chest.

“You.” She began, “have some serious explaining to do.” Iwaizumi-san had taken off shortly after the great Bible beating incident, in charge of returning the various members of the Iwaizumi clan home. Iwaizumi scrubbed at the back of his neck, trying to clear it of the blush slowly making its way up to his ears.

“Yeah…I guess I do.” Iwaizumi said, herding them all toward the couch, taking Oikawa’s hand without hesitation. The whole scene had Oikawa grinning a rare sort of grin, the kind that was usually only brought about when misfortune befell someone else. Iwaizumi-san crossed her arms.

“Well?” She asked, a serious tone coating the words, but the smile on her face betrayed her true intentions.

“I…uh…miscalculated some things.” Iwaizumi started lamely, and Oikawa elbowed him before Iwaizumi-san could get to it herself. Iwaizumi was dying out there, face completely red and the hand entwined with Oikawa’s had started to fidget. Oikawa let him struggle a little more before coming to his aid.

“ _Iwa-chan_ seems to have _miscalculated_ what a _colossal_ mistake it would be to pass up spending the rest of his life with someone as great and wonderful as me.” Oikawa said, and Iwaizumi scowled at him but nodded nonetheless. “And he now _realizes_ how _cruel_ it was to leave me _pining_ after him for _years_.” Iwaizumi’s eyes widened at that.

“Years?” He asked, turning to face Oikawa.

“Yes, Iwa-chan, try nearly a decade.” Oikawa huffed, moving to rest his head against Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“You had poor Oikawa so convinced that you were a lost cause that I wasn’t even sure he believed me when I talked to him about it before the wedding.” Iwaizumi-san added, tossing a wink at Oikawa.

“Wait a minute, you guys had a conversation about this? You were in on this?” Iwaizumi asked, disbelief flooding over the words.

“Yes, son, if me standing up with Tooru at the wedding didn’t give it away, I don’t know what possibly would have.” Iwaizumi-san countered, and Oikawa laughed into Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Sorry about that. I was a little focused on…someone else.” Iwaizumi said, pressing a kiss to the top of Oikawa’s head.

Iwaizumi-san stayed for dinner, and Oikawa could have spent the rest of his life there. Laughing with the Iwaizumi’s, basking in the warm glow of the apartment, his head on Iwaizumi’s chest, and, for the first time in his life, love flowing through every vein in his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all so much. Thank you for reading, commenting, leaving kudos, bookmarking, all of it. The support has blown me away and I feel so incredibly lucky to have you all here with me. Also uh....Stick around for next chapter *cough* it's probably what some of y'all have been waiting for *cough*


End file.
